


Agilis rises

by Vanemis



Series: Bleach: Owari [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Over the Top, Temporary Character Death, cliff-hanger, soul society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Hikaru is within the realm of God. After battling the three Kings and reaching Deus in a throne room, he was defeated before he could unleash a mysterious power; a combination of Keshi Sarimasu and Lluvia de Dios. Hikaru has been swept aside, replaced by the final piece of Deus' scheme, which begins to turn in motion. Agilis awakens!





	1. Rise

**Author's Note:**

> So, the next instalment of Bleach Owari is here! all support, comments, Kudos and such is greatly appreciated!   
> Enjoy. -Annie xxx

_The next instalment begins, where will fate lead us now?…_

 

There was a light breeze flowing into the room where Agilis led on the bed. The room was small and had only a tiny bed and bedside table inside, with one single window and door. Agilis groaned, tossing and turning as the day passed by in the realm of the God, Deus. Although this realm held no sun, night sky or other planets, it ran a day’s routine of 24 hours. The light in the pale blue sky would dim for a third of the day while two thirds were bright.

**_Hikaruuu…_ **

Agilis wriggled on the bed more, his face distressed as multiple overlapping visions filled his mind.

**_WAKE UP!_ **

Agilis shot upright, breathing heavily as he looked around the room quickly. His mouth was agape and his eyes wide, the brightness of the room around him suddenly hit him and he shielded his eyes away, squinting when he heard to door to his side slowly creak open.

“Agilis?”

A voice spoke. Agilis looked to his side and saw the golden cloaked man standing in the doorway. His face was tall and slender. His hair came to his shoulders and his eyes gave a golden glow. Agilis groaned again, holding his head as he did so.

“Y-yes… what, sir?”

Deus walked into the room, slowly approaching Agilis until he was stood beside the bed.

“When I told you to rest, I expected you to need a few hours… not an entire day.”

Agilis looked at the wall ahead of him, not responding for a few seconds.

“My apologies, sir.”

Deus smirked, pleased with the fourth King’s submission. He turned and began to walk from the room, gesturing Agilis along.

“Come on, Agilis. It’s time we began our mission.”

Agilis dressed himself in the clothing he was assigned and finished with the White cloak which he was told to wear over the top at all times when not resting. Agilis went with him and they walked down a long, narrow corridor.

“Sir, I honestly can’t remember what happened. What actually happened before I took that rest?”

Deus thought for a second, not being prepared to give an answer to such a question.

“You uhm… there was a medical procedure you had to go through. The other three Kings had done it before you. This was all to help restore order to existence. I am God after all and I was dying. You four needed the procedure so I could be fixed. Not completely yet, but I am at a more stable state.”

As they walked further, the corridor eventually turned into a pile of ruins. The walls and ceiling were caved in and Agilis looked out from the walls, greeted by the sight of chaos outside. Building upon building were levels and left a heaped mess. Agilis gasped, surprised that such a glorious looking place could be in such a state.

“What-”

“You.”

Agilis turned to Deus, his eyes wide. They both stopped and Deus turned to him.

“You were informed about the procedure and went crazy. Fought against all of us. You killed Pestis, then Nubilus, then Spirabilis and nearly myself. I knocked some sense into you and you finally listened to what I was saying and what needed doing. As for the Kings, it was thankfully that I kept a fragment of their Souls within me so I could bring them back. It’s a shame it had to come to such a situation but well… water under the bridge.”

Agilis looked at him shamefully, wondering how he could have possibly done such acts.

“Anyway! It’s time I showed you around.”

“Showed me around? Where?” Agilis asked.

Deus smirked, walking ahead as Agilis followed.

“You’ll see…”

Deus walked Agilis around the majority of the complex, slowly making their way towards a massive domed building surrounded by tall circular towers. The God showed Agilis multiple sections of his world varying from fitness areas, training grounds, leisure areas, meeting grounds and simulation chambers that could simulate whatever the user wanted, like dreaming but with the added bonus of being in complete control. They reached the front doors of the huge domed building and Deus held the handle.

“This, is the Pro Fata.”

“Room of fates?” Agilis answered quickly, able to understand the language in which Deus spoke in.

“Yes… my, my, you have learnt well. The language of God isn’t an easy one to learn. In your Universe it was called Latin, and was twisted into filth by the species; Humanity.”

Deus opened the door and led the white cloaked man inside. Agilis looked around in awe at the displayed room. The entire building was hollow, with white pillars around the edges inside. The ground was tiled with light blue hexagons, and the ceiling was carved with intricate patterns and shapes. As they walked toward the centre, Agilis saw a small pedestal which sat in the very centre of the room. Upon the pedestal was a white sphere the size of a football. It was a bright white sphere with six blue circles positioned equally around the sphere, top, bottom and four around the side.

Deus stood beside the pedestal and Agilis a small distance away. Evenly spaced out, on the other side of the pedestal from the way they came in were four large doorframes. Each one was ten feet in height and seven feet wide. They each glowed with a hue of their own, from left to right; Red, White, Blue, Black.

“So, sir… what are these?”

Deus looked at him for a moment before turning to place a hand upon the sphere.

“Before you, you see the Magnus Ostia; Great doors. They are the gateway devices between your worlds and this one. Each King came from their own world and only that King can live within it. Kings can visit other Kings’ realms but only for a short time. Pestis has the longest duration available to survive in another realm, hence why he was chosen to bring you here, to my realm; the Domus Dei.”

Agilis nodded, approaching and looking at the glowing sphere that Deus had his hand upon.

“And this?” He asked.

“This, is the Cor; Heart. The centre of all existence as you know it. Now, I may call myself God, and the ruler of all reality… but the truth is, the Cor has an even higher stature than myself. If I could rename it, I would surely give it the title of God. Within this sphere holds the past, present and future of all things in this realm and others. It holds all possible pasts, and possible futures. Ones that should, shouldn’t, could and couldn’t exist. Its power is so immense that not even I can hope to feel it. But…”

Deus slowly removed his hand, a mellow look crossing his face as he looked down at his palm. Agilis watched curiously, astounded at the device before him.

“But now… with my strength returning in a whole new manner, I can actually feel a presence from it. A faint humming, like it’s trying to call out to its master.”

Agilis smirked, amused by the remark. “I’m sure it is, sir.”

Deus and Agilis slowly made their way back out the Pro Fata, walking back towards the main meeting hall that lay a few hundred yards away. It was a shallow, lengthy building with a red carpet running length ways from the entrance to the throne at the far end. As they approached it, Deus broke the silence that had lasted over ten minutes from him looking at his hand.

“I want to break it… so badly.”

“What, sir? Break what? Why?” Agilis asked.

Deus stopped just before entering the doors of the meeting hall. He looked at Agilis with a stern face. His friendly, yellow eyes had faint trails of Reiatsu lifting from them.

“The True seals. It’s something that each and everyone of us have on us. God and Kings. It is something I have no knowledge of besides the fact that is limits our intellect, power and divinity beyond ninety percent at all times. We are supreme beings and our own bodies refuse to let us acknowledge it. I want to free all five of us, and actually become the rulers that existence need. Are you following me?”

Agilis thought for a moment, recollecting to a moment where Deus previously mentioned a seal that was placed upon them all. He realised that only Deus was able to lift the seals, and he needed to be at the most powerful state he could be to do so. He was willing to do whatever he could to help, no matter what.

Deus and Agilis walked into the hall and were greeted by the three cloaked figures who stood beside the throne. Pestis and Spirabilis on the left side, and Nubilus on the right.   
Pestis and Nubilus locked their gaze on Agilis as he approached, his former self still etched into their minds as their killer. His appearance was a horrifying sight for them, while his mentality had been completely changed was enough for them to cope with, it was still a challenge. Unlike the two male Kings, Spirabilis was obviously facing away. Only slightly but with the obvious intent of making little visual contact with him. Agilis could see sadness in her eyes, but thought no further of it.   
Deus stopped and greeted them all, grinning as the light of the room increased in his presence.

“Welcome all! The time has finally come for the unification of God and Kings. We have prepared for this moment for a long time now and it is finally upon us. So, let us go over the plan of how we will execute this mission of ours.”

God walked forwards, slowly turning and sitting down on the throne as he smirked at Hikaru, who stood several yards away, in his sight.

“Let us prepare, for the death of all four Universes.”

 

_A stunning revelation! Deus’s plan begins to unfold!…_

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Formatting a plan

_Deus and the Kings meet in the great hall, what are their plans?_

 

Agilis stood in the presence of the three other Kings and Deus. He slowly walked forwards and joined the rest around the God’s throne, as they conversed in further actions.

“Our task is to wipe the very existence of all your realms away. A big task I know, but one that can be accomplished if done correctly.”

Pestis looked oddly at Deus. “Why exactly are we going to ‘wipe the very existence’ of the realms?” he asked.

Deus bowed his head, thinking of the best way to respond to the question.

“They are destined to bring ruin to us all. Myself and you four. It was the existence of the Universes themselves that weakened your God to begin with. They are a virus and the plague they spread is too dangerous for us not to act upon. I intend to take myself and each of you, one at a time, to your corresponding realms. There, you will take it upon yourselves to destroy what remains of the Fallen Kings that were once your mortal foes. They hold the key to the destruction of each realm. We will absorb their souls and bring them back here.”

Agilis pondered on the information before raising a hand.

“Sir, Pestis killed Abaddon. What does that mean?”

Deus looked at Agilis for a moment, surprise in his face.

“Did he? Well…”

He turned his head to look at Pestis, he scowled at him briefly.

“That was never part of the plan. Then again, Abaddon returning at that moment was also not foreseen. I guess certain mistakes are expected in such a journey. Not all parasites are predictable.”

Deus stood up from his throne, beginning to walk forwards through the room.

“This place… it’s my home. It is what feeds all of reality. It is a shame that existence has to create such realms like the Universes. But happily, the Universes created one of you for each one. You are the closest thing to me that the Universes could replicate. They all need a centre and that’s what you are, the Soul Kings.”

He stopped as he reached the door at the far end, the Kings were stood behind him, eager to hear him continue.

“You are my life blood, we can only accomplish this together and I hope we can. These damned seals placed upon us has weakened us! Causing us to take on this feeble… decrepit…simple forms! I am a- We are beings of extreme power, and should not be limited by these physical bodies!”

Deus soon left the room after dismissing them. After that, the three Kings, Nubilus, Pestis and Agilis, were talking to one another to one side, going over what their Fallen King from their realm was like, their abilities and personalities. Agilis’ seemed far tougher compared to Nubilus’ who was Light, and Pestis’ which was Life. Their abilities were less harsh, and caused their deaths to be achieved easier than Abaddon’s.

Suddenly, Agilis heard a sharp whistle and he turned, seeing Spirabilis stood beside a pillar at the other end of the room, gesturing him over. Agilis hesitantly walked over to her with a confused look on his face.

“Yo, what’s up?” He asked as he approached.

“Come on? You’re playing the role well but you can cut the crap around me. You know you’re brainwashed just like the others.”

Agilis raised his eyebrows, quite surprised at what she was saying.

“W-What? Excuse me, but I’m not sure exactly what you are on about.”

_Damn… he can’t possibly be brainwashed like them can he?_

“Listen, don’t trust what Deus says. He is trying to achieve something else and I have no idea what but he needs us to get to it.”

Agilis backed away slightly, feeling uneasy from what he was being told.

“Listen… I dunno what you are on about but my faith and trust lies completely in our Lord. As does yours. So stop fooling arou-”

Spirabilis grabbed his arm, holding tightly and looking up into his eyes.

“Hikaru. That’s your name. remember that, just promise me you will try to remember??”

Agilis pulled away, yanking his arm from her grip and walking quickly back to Pestis and Nubilus, continuing to talk to them.   
Spirabilis looked toward him, the urge to slap him upside the face was overwhelming.

_Damn it… it’s hopeless. Deus has seriously gotten to him…_

Deus re-entered the room, greeting them all again and he approached, holding a small wooden box in his hands. The four Kings stood in front of him, looking at the box curiously. As little wood could be found in the Domus Dei, all buildings were made from a white crystal-like stone. The ground was a solid light grey surface and all decorations, interiors etc were in stone, metal or crystal.

“This, my children, is what we will use to secure our salvation.”

He opened the box slowly and revealed four coloured rings inside. There was one to suit each king. Blue for Agilis, white for Spirabilis, red for Nubilus and black for Pestis. He handed them out, giving them all one to hold.   
He watched them all looking the rings over, feeling their individual Reiatsu rising while holding the rings.

“Now listen, these devices are designed to hold the soul of your Fallen King, it won’t kill them. The design of a Fallen King denies it death. Somehow, the Universes refuse to have them dead and will always find even the stupidest of reasons to have them resurrected. But these rings can hold their life force, which we will drain into the Cor in the Pro Fata. This will shut down the doorway to your realm while wiping all reality that is through the doorframe completely. All you gotta do, is fight one last time.”

Spirabilis looked at Agilis for a moment then at Deus, handing the ring back.

“Sir, seeing as the Universes are where we came from, what will actually happen to us once they are destroyed. shouldn’t we be destroyed as well?”

Deus looked at her, keeping a straight face.

_Well… if you would like to die with your Universe then be my guest. For an obedient slave, you are a royal pain in my ass! Perhaps, no matter how much I brain wash you, I can’t alter your personality._

“Well, while you are within the Domus Dei you will be protected from the effects. Because the Magnus Ostia’s are connected to the Cor. And once the essence of the Fallen King’s who should, by design, never enter this realm are poured into the Cor… it will disrupt it and go into a failsafe mode. It will destroy the Universe the Fallen King came from to protect itself.”

“But sir-”

“The Cor works in mysterious ways, Spirabilis. To question the Cor is to question reality itself and me. You wouldn’t question my rule now, would you?”

Spirabilis saw the fury in his eyes, the overwhelming crushing sensation from him sent her falling to her knees. The other three Kings jolted back, surprised as she fell and they watched. The ground rippled around her as she hunched over, groaning in pain. A pool of yellow Reiatsu grew around her as the same Reiatsu grew around Deus.

“You are my disciple! ‘But sir’?!”

Deus’ eyes exploded with Reiatsu, bright yellow flames rising from them.

“You may be my trustworthy King, but questioning my knowledge is beyond treason!”

Deus raised a hand, preparing to strike her when Pestis called out to him. Deus froze for a second, looking at the cowering Spirabilis on the ground. He lowered his arm and looked at his hand, pulsing yellow veins running across it as his hand glowed. He looked over at Pestis, seeing the three kings watching in horror at him.

“Discipline is the will of the Cor. We have… too much at stake concerning the Universe’s threat to risk separation between us.”

He looked down at the King of Life, lowering his Reiatsu and releasing her from the heavy power upon her.

“Rise. You are dismissed.”

Spirabilis rose slowly, trembling as she backed away next to Agilis, bringing herself close to him as she looked softly at the ground rather than at anyone else around her.

Deus gave a harsh cough, followed by a deep slow breathe.

“Right… now that we are all prepared, I suggest we head toward the Pro Fata. Our task is at hand.”

The five of them made their way toward the centre of the Domus Dei, the Pro Fata. They soon all stood before the Four Magnus Ostia that were on the other side of the glowing Cor from them.

“Sir, who first?” Agilis asked from behind.

Deus walked to the Cor, slowly placing a hand upon it as his Reiatsu rose slowly.   
The Red doorframe glowed bright, a rippling effect forming in the doorway of the frame like water. A displaced image of a town could be seen within it as it formed more clearly into a solid image. A large town lay on the other side of the gateway. Nubilus stepped forward, smirking at the sight.

“Nubilus, you will be first to finally kill your Fallen King; Lumina.”

 

_They initiate! Deus and Nubilus go to crush the first of four worlds!…_

**_To be continued…_ **


	3. Lumina and Nubilus

_As Nubilus returns to his realm, what will his enemy present to him? The fallen King of light!_

 

Nubilus and Deus walk through the doorway, traversing into a completely different realm to the one they were just in. Nubilus looked around for a moment, admiring the scenery.

“This place… I tried so hard to bring it down. I am happy to finally crush this pathetic place. Unlike Agilis and Spirabilis who tried to protect theirs.”

“Yet you still failed, obviously. Your Fallen King lives, and this universe thrives on. Spirabilis and Agilis will be returning to a universe of death and nothingness, their Fallen Kings standing victorious while they were absent. But here is where you can make amends, my child.”

Nubilus smirked, then they heard the faint sound of chimes from behind them. Deus and Nubilus turned instantly, looking upon the figure before them. She was tall and slender, she wore a white bra and a long blue skirt. Her skin was covered in blue spiralled patterns and her eyes were covered with a hollow-like mask that glowed blue.

“Lumina…” Nubilus mumbled.

She raised a head, feeling a more powerful energy resonating from him than before.

“You have come to finish the job?” She asked, calm in voice.

“Damn right I have, any last words before I tear your skank ass up?”

Lumina sighed, shaking her head slowly.

“you… never learn.”

She raised an arm and it cracked, the bone splitting and a ring of red appearing around her arm where it snapped. Reiatsu built up in her hand and around the bloodshot area, healing her arm back as a rod of energy formed in her grasp.

“Lame de mes os!” (~Blade of my bone~)

A huge axe shaped sword appeared in her hand. The entire thing was made from various bones, all polished and bright. The edge of the blade glowed blue and was curved. She held it out with the tip pointing toward Nubilus.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

She shot forwards, swinging her sword through the air at the red cloaked man, only to have it stopped as it crashed against a blade that quickly appeared in Nubilus’ hand.   
Lumina looked at it in shock, the large, red, crystal-like blade was far different to anything she had witnessed before.

_What the hell, when did he acquire that?!_

“Lumina furor; Blade of madness. It’s oddly coincidental, how my blades name in the language of the God comes to the same as yours. I hate it. It makes me want to smite you with it even more!!!”

Nubilus forced Lumina’s blade away, raising his high and preparing to swing it back down.

“NO!”

The blade slashed down, slicing through Lumina’s sword. The upper half fell down through the air, Reiatsu leaking from the cut. She only had a second’ response before the blade was shot forwards, piercing her chest and bursting out her back.

_agh…. N-no… I can’ be defeated already! I have worked so hard for this world, you evil scum!!!_

“Illuminate!!!”

The remainder of her blade exploded with light, the entire thing blinding Nubilus and forcing him to stumble back, away from her.

“Damn! Stupid bitch, still using that silly trick?!”

He suddenly felt a blade slice across his back, sheering pain shooting up his back as another attack was landed on his arm, slicing it open. He gasped and jumped back, unable to see his enemy.

“Les Yeux? You really think turning invisible will help you escape me!?”

Nubilus swung his blade upwards, bursting out in laughter as the blade sliced through Lumina who was in front of him. She suddenly reappeared out of thin air, a large gash across her front side. She stumbled back, hand over the injury as she groaned in pain.

“you… knew where I was? My Lame de mes os’ Illuminate didn’t even faze you. What the hell are you?!”

Nubilus shot forwards, running the blade straight through her heart before she could even react. Blood spurted out from her mouth as Nubilus brought his face close to her’s.

“Your stupid tricks are at an end. The Kings and God will ascend beyond all known things. Before you vanish into nothingness, do you have any last parting words?”

Lumina looked at him angrily, gritting her teeth in pain as she grabbed his red crystal blade.

“In fact, I do… Solde de bataille!” A huge spire of Reiatsu engulfed both her and Nubilus, swirling madly as Deus watched from afar.

_Solde de bataille? Damn I have always hated the French language… but what power is that? I have no record of it._

The Reiatsu parted and the King and Fallen King were revealed. Deus was shocked when he saw Nubilus beneath Lumina’s foot, covered in blood and a hole running through him. Lumina stood above him, unscathed and powerful.

“Solde de bataille; Balance of battle. I have only acquired this power since you left, so not even your ‘God’ could have known about it. It puts every wound I have onto anyone who has harmed me. The real kicker is that fact that the injuries that are taken from me and placed upon my enemies, are increased by ten times the effect. That blade you ran through me made a nasty hole, but not as bad as that six inch wide hole through you. How does it feel?”

Nubilus coughed harshly, astounded by the pure strength Lumina still had in her.

_D-damn… she actually got strong enough to learn a new technique? Stupid bitch won’t let up… well…_

A large hue of Reiatsu rose from Nubilus, grabbing the woman’s attention.

_I.. I won’t give you the satisfaction of killing our God!!!_

“Despero!”

A huge amount of energy erupted from him, throwing Lumina away. She was thrown down through the air towards a building, crashing onto the roof top. She slowly climbed up, looking in Nubilus’ direction as she saw Deus appear behind him, placing a hand onto his shoulder.

“My child, you let her get the upper hand on you. You have allowed her to have fun, now finish this. I will go ahead and kill the thousands of putrid humans who are below us in the city. Their stench sickens me.”

Nubilus smirked as Deus’ energy swirled around him, sealing up the injuries and bringing him back to full health.

“As you wish, my Lord.”

He shot forwards and raised his sword, grinning madly at Lumina as he approached. He could see the despair in her eyes. The fear, sadness and pain. He came close, savouring the sweet feeling of finally bringing his old foe down as he ripped the blade down through the air. The sword sunk deep into the top of her head, splitting her skull clean in half. The gruesome crunch of her head echoed through the air, bringing a smirk to Deus’ face as he watched Lumina fall to the ground, dead.

“Finally… now I can have my own fun.”

He raised both arms, a large ring of Yellow Reiatsu forming around him as it glowed brighter and brighter. Suddenly, it exploded, sending several shockwaves in all directions, traversing across the known Universe they were within.

“Beings of this realm!” Deus spoke out, his voice rippling across the trillions of galaxies, heard by countless species in this realm.

“You are at the hands of God, and your extinction is finally being given to you. Your cooperation in this… extermination is greatly appreciated. Now would you please, gladly, all die!”

A final, large red shockwave of energy fired from him, traversing for as far as the eye could see and further. Deus felt the pleasure brought to him as countless lives were exhumed from the Universe, emptying this realm of life.

“Nubilus, do as we planned. Take her soul.”

  
Nubilus looked up, astonished at the power Deus had. He reached into his red cloak and pulled out the metal red ring which was pulsing vibrantly.  
He pointed it toward the slumped body of Lumina and it began to release to high pitched scream. A torrent of blue energy from Lumina was sucked out from her, pouring into the ring. Nubilus gasped, feeling the pure unadulterated power of her soul which was filling the ring. He felt as if the ring would explode in his hand but just then, it stopped.

“Is it… done?” He asked. Deus coming to his side.

“Yes, look. The finally traces of life in this realm are finally seeping away.”

They both looked down at Lumina’s body, seeing her skin turning pale and grey, her lifeless eyes faded as all life was taken from her being. Nubilus could feel it, the overwhelming sensation he had never felt before which had overtaken the once prosperous realm he was born in; the first of many to experience this treatment, Death! As the two of them opened the doorway again to return to the Domus Dei, they looked back to see, the first of many realms to be consumed in the growing darkness.

 

_The death toll rises, what hope is there at saving existence itself?!…_

**_To be continued…_ **


	4. Gwidon and Pestis

_Deus proceeds to take Pestis to his world, to fight against the Fallen King of Life!_

 

A gateway opened; the light shining out across a large garden of bright colours. Pestis and Deus walked out from the portal and onto the freshly cut grass beneath their feet. The garden was filled with stone ponds, a stream down the centre, beautiful flowers of all colours and tall, voluminous trees whose leaves glowed from the sun light reflecting off from them.   
Deus walked and looked around, a expression of disgust lay upon his face as he looked back at Pestis who was observing his surroundings.

“Sir… how exactly can this place be a threat to us now? It seems Gwidon has turned it into quite the opposite of a danger.”

Deus took in what he said, bowing his head down and sighing.

“uuugh… it’s not the people or environment of the Universe itself which is a danger. It’s the energy it gives off, the very fabric of its existence is the threat. Do you follow me?”

Pestis thought for a moment, still taking in his surroundings when a bright light filled the sky. They thought it was the sun for a moment before seeing a silhouette coming down from the sky, towards the ground.

“Pestis?…” The figure asked, her feminine voice was soft and gently to the ear.

As the light faded she was revealed. Her golden brown hair extended down to her knees, flowers and a crown of green foliage atop her head. Her face was thin and small, her eyes pale blue and her long white eyelashes fluttered with each blink. Her lips were small and pale. She wore a long white dress, many overlapping layers made the dress spread out towards the bottom, the end swaying in the wind from how light it was. She had golden lines imprinted into the white dress along with deep blue metal gauntlets and boots, to let anybody who say her acknowledge she was combat ready. On her left forearm was a pale pink cylinder with a blue ring going around it at the end closest to her elbow.

“I really wasn’t expecting your return, then again, none of us ‘Fallen’ Kings were suspecting it.” She said, giving a glare toward Deus. “We know all about you, Deus. The false God.”

Deus’ eyebrows raised, shocked at what the woman said.

“What?! ‘False God’?!”

Pestis growled, scowling at her.

“You dare speak in such a manner to our God? You will pay for your blasphemy!!”

Pestis shot forwards, quickly approaching Gwidon, raising his arm as Reiatsu built up in his hand. Gwidon narrowed her eyes, clenching her hands into fists tightly as Pestis drew near. She took a deep breath and jumped upwards, just in time to watch Pestis form the large death scythe and swing it down. The tip of the blade sank into the ground, ripping it apart.   
Deus watched, backing away and thinking to himself.

  
_Hmmm ‘We know all about you, Deus. The false God’… She called herself a Fallen King. Could it be possible? how does she know?_

Pestis looked toward the ground at his scythe, unable to see Gwidon who was stood high above him.

_Fast… maybe even faster than before. Although, Deus told me that Nubilus’ Fallen King had gained strength and a new power. It’s not impossible that mine has been busy in that very same sense while I’ve been gone._

Pestis pulled his scythe out the ground and looked up to Gwidon, tensing his feet before he boosted himself from the ground. He swung his scythe through the air at Gwidon, who was attentive and quick enough to dodge it again.   
Deus watched as Pestis chased after the woman, slashing and swinging through the air at her without success. They had quickly darted and weaved all above the gardens area quickly before stopping for a moment. Pestis was panting, eyes still locked on her as his forehead dripped with sweat.

“I’ve… never had to move so much in a battle. Are you afraid to get your hands dirty gain? Or are you going to give up like last time? You hate the idea of conflict, don’t you?”

Gwidon stood tall, her breathing was slow and calm, the white Reiatsu lifting from her body rose into the air like gently flames, swirling above her and fading into the air.

“You’re right, I hate conflict. You are a monster, whose very existence is driven by the concept of battle. Beings like you, Nubilus, Mara and Abaddon will always find pleasure in carving up those around you. You lot fight for the joy of it, and you enjoy it, doing it for fun.”

She raised her right arm, the blue ring around the pink cylinder glowed bright as she lifted it. She brought her other hand over and wrapped it around the cylinder, pulling it away from her arm.

“But I, along with Spirabilis, Lumina and Hikaru… Fight to protect!!!”

The cylinder shone bright and vanished as a huge five foot long bow formed in her grasp. The entire structure of the weapon was made from fiery white Reiatsu, while the band of the bow was clear and shimmering.

“Arrow of my heart, you remember this, don’t ya?”

Pestis growled, sick to death of the woman’s talking as he gripped the handle of the scythe tightly and shot toward her. Gwidon raised the bow quickly, aiming it toward the oncoming enemy. A long golden arrow of energy formed, the tip fierce and bulbous, almost as large as her head.

_I’ll never give you the chance to walk away from this place, not while I stand!_

She released the bow, the arrow flying through the air at super sonic speed. Pestis swung the scythe, smirking as it crashed into the arrowhead, causing it to explode. He stopped so that the mass of Reiatsu from the arrow wouldn’t harm him. He looked at Gwidon coldly at the energy faded, revealing her to be standing there still, not making any effort to escape. Her arms were raised to her sides and a sphere of clear energy was formed around her.

_What is she-…. NO!_

“Silhouette.”

Before Pestis could move a single inch, he was engulfed in a mass of firery inferno. Deus watched as the sky above him was filled with a heavy blanket of flames, engulfing everything besides the white girl who was protected in every direction for roughly five feet.

_This… won’t be enough to stop my King._

The flames quickly parted and Pestis stood there, his scythe was held before him along with a residue of black Reiatsu around him. He looked at Gwidon, watching as a look of horror overcame her.

“Is this the best you got?! I actually expected you to be able to put up a fight. I remember Silhouette. Once it’s activated it makes every place you have stood in combust into flames, yet you have a radius of safety for yourself.”

He raised the scythe high above his head, blackness leaking from it.

“Yet, your abilities are nothing compared to the almightiness of God himself. The very Reiatsu he has bestowed upon me is enough to protect me from your flames!”

Gwidon looked at him still, quite amazed at how undamaged he was from her powers, yet she still held one trick up her sleeve.

“is that so? Well then… guess I will have to use yourself as an attack…”

Pestis looked puzzlingly at her.

“Twisted conscience!”

Pestis gasped as he felt a heavy pressure come over him, weighing him down tremendously.

_Twisted conscience? What the hell is this?!_

Gwidon was suddenly stood beside Pestis, watching him crumble to his knees as the scythe slipped from his grip.

“Pity, you couldn’t even get one landing on me with that silly stick.”

She raised her bow, forming another arrow and pointing it at Pestis’ head

“This ability, like the late Lumina, is something I acquired while you were absent. It allows me to take my enemies’ greatest wish at this current time, and reverse it. Making the complete opposite become true. Now I see just now fantastic this power can be. I don’t even have to lay a finger on you and you are defeated, by your own mind and dreams. You wished for your God to win, now his chances of succeeding with you dead are impossible! Yet… I want to savour your defeat.”

She retracted the arrow, looking over at Deus.   
“For the time being, I will discover what lies within your Lord’s mind.”

She shot over toward Deus, quickly approaching him. She held the bottom end of her bow and swung it at Deus, the Reiatsu of the bow forming a blade as it hurtled down toward his, crashing against his shoulder without inflicting any injury. Reiatsu rippled across Deus’ shoulder, an apparent shield protecting him from harm.

  
“Oh? You think that reversing Pestis’ wish of me succeeding means you will be able to kill me? Is that what power your ability really has? Well I’m afraid it hasn’t worked, my dear. See, I can’t-”

“I lied, it doesn’t make my enemies’ greatest wish reverse. It makes whatever wish of theirs’ I choose reverse. I simple chose to reverse his wish of defeating me. Now I will bury into your mind and crush your dreams!”

She lunged a hand out, placing it against Deus’ chest as Reiatsu pulsed from her.   
She burrowed deep into the God’s mind, reading his thoughts in a matter of micro-seconds, revealing everything there was to know about the man in an instant.  
She was shocked, the truth of what Deus was planning ran through her mind. The visions made that of nightmares seem like nothing.

“What’s the matter dear, can’t change what can’t be changed?”

Deus released a bellowed laughter, his Reiatsu exploding massively, causing Gwidon to stumble backwards.  
She was struck with fear as a sharp pain overwhelmed her. She looked down to see the long, curved blade of Pestis’ scythe ran thought her, blood pouring from her.   
Deus seized his laughter, smirking at the woman who was groaning in pain, holding the massive blade that had penetrated her.  
  
“It’s too bad, seems like your Twisted Conscience can only have effect on one person at a time. Should have thought about that before leaving the King of Death alive, huh?”

Pestis gave a short sigh. “As I told you, your abilities are nothing compared to the almightiness of God himself‘. You have failed, as all the Fallen kings will. You may be powerful, but you Fallen Kings were born to fall.”

He took one final breath, savouring the moment before ripping the scythe up, listening to the shrieked scream of the woman as her body was sliced in two from the waist up. Her mutilated body fell to the floor with a thud, her blood-soaked dress leaked into the ground, the grass around her quickly turning brown as the garden and life around them turned dark. The flowers wilted and the trees aged quickly, crumbling to the ground as the sky turned pale and the sun was hidden behind a thick layer of black clouds.   
Deus smirked at Pestis, gesturing to his Black ring.

“You know what to do next, my child.”

Pestis raised the black ring, a stream of Gwidon’s energy pouring into it. He watched as his old enemy’s body faded away, consumed by death.

“Yes, my Lord.”

 

_Life is no more, Death consumes. The foundations of reality begin to tumble._

_To be continued…_


	5. Life and Death situation

_Deus shatters reality slowly, bringing Spirabilis to confront her Fallen King._

 

Deus and Spirabilis walked out from the portal formed from the Magnus Ostia, leading them into Spirabilis’ realm.   
As they walked into it they found themselves in a barren wasteland. Toppled towers were all that remained to prove that a civilisation used to be here.   
Deus coughed momentarily, trying to think of words to say.

“So… what was that? Between you and Agilis?”

Spirabilis bit her lip, thinking of an excusable response. She had been conversing with Agilis while Deus was busy with Pestis and Nubilus. She had revealed what really happened after Agilis met Deus, how Deus replaced his powers with another, turning him from Hikaru into Agilis for a much larger purpose. Deus returned with Pestis to find them finishing up, Agilis with a expression of shock on his face.

“Well… see, he is scared of confronting Abaddon again. After hearing from Nubilus that his Fallen King had gained new powers, I came to the assumption that others had as well. And after Pestis returned and I heard his had done the same, it proves I was right to warn Agilis. Abaddon is the strongest of the Fallen Kings, as Agilis is the strongest of us Kings.”

Deus pondered over it for a moment before accepting it, tutting as he looked around at the decayed world.

“Earth?” Deus asked, looking around at the destruction.

The sight was that of something which would occur over many hundreds of years, yet the truth of it was that it was all rather recent, possibly in the last year.

“My home. Where I usually spent my time before my battle with Mara. My story went a lot like Hik- Agilis’ except I was in Abaddon’s situation. I… worked so hard. Why? It’s so unfair…”

They heard footsteps behind them, slowly coming closer before they stopped a few yards away. They both turned to see a tall slender woman standing there. Her eyes burned red, her hair was down to her hips and black, with streaks of red coming from her roots down to her shoulders. The whole left side of her face and entire lower half was scorched, black and burnt. Her left eye was sealed up and the bone of her forehead visible. She wore a full set of metal plated battle armour, not an inch of skin besides her head was showing. Crevasses between armour showed she had a black under-armour suit on. Her fingers were long and the tips open to allow her two inch long claws to protrude out.

“Spirabilis… I had a hunch you would be next.” She looked at Deus, an odd look of observation in her eyes as she stared at him.

“I have killed every last sentient being in the Universe. If you have any hope of saving this place then you are here in vain, Sister.”

Deus looked at Spirabilis, awaiting her to attack.

“Mara… we don’t have to do this…” Spirabilis preached. “I don’t want to fight you, we can-”

Deus rolled his eyes, raising a hand as Reiatsu began to reach from his finger tips toward Spirabilis.

“Fight.” He commanded.

Just as the Reiatsu reach Spirabilis, a dome-like shield reflected the Reiatsu. Spirabilis shot towards Mara, standing beside her and looking directly back at Deus.

“Mara, listen… release whatever new ability you have, we got to take him down before he can retaliate… Restituo.”

Spirabilis placed a hand upon Mara, her energy swirling around her as she began to heal Mara completely. Mara’s face became unwounded, her skin no longer burnt and scarred.   
Mara looked shockingly at her, unable to say a word. Spirabilis noticed her hesitation and grabbed her arm, looking at her.

“Listen woman! I know that all you Fallen kings have gained some sort of telepathic connection the moment all us King entered the Domus Dei. You have felt the other two die, and you know you are targeted as next….   
“You all know well and truly what Deus is. He wants to destroy all four realms, so that he can unlock something called the True Seal which is on us four Kings and himself. Unlike the other three, I’m not so easily controlled. Now come on!”

Deus grunted, waving his hand through the air to get rid of the shield, glaring at Spirabilis and Mara.

“Stupid woman, choosing her over your God?! How are you resisting me?!”

He shot forward, raising a hand and forming Divinum gladio in his hand, the blade glowing. Spirabilis and Mara stood side by side, preparing to fight together against a common enemy.   
Spirabilis raised an arm in front of her, her spear forming in hand. The blade glistening as the Reiatsu swirled around it.

“Hasta Caelo!”

Mara closed her eyes and everything became heavy, the sky turning grey and all colour seemingly vanishing.  
Spirabilis looked at Mara in shock.

“Don’t worry, this close to me, you’ll be safe from it. Regen der Angst!”

Deus stopped in his path, hearing Mara.

_Rain of fear? ALREADY?!_

He darted back away from the two girls as bolts of lightening struck down from the sky, the bright arcs of light ripped the ground apart beneath them. Deus landed on his feet after dodging strikes of lightening for a few seconds, gathering his breathe.

“Damn… here it comes….”

He heard the approaching sound of rain falling. He looked to his side and saw the wall of rain coming his way, the ground burning and melting away as the rain touched it. Deus raised a hand towards the every approaching rain, his hand glowing and his eyes burning gold as he began to hum into the air.

  
Suddenly a huge beam of light shot from him, firing into the clouds which the rain fell from. There was a second’s delay before the clouds exploded, the sky quickly clearing and turning blue once again. Quiet and still. He turned to see Mara and Spirabilis watching him, the traitorous King protecting Mara with her spear.

“Mara… when he approaches, use them.”

Mara nodded in response to Spirabilis’ order. Deus scowled and shot forwards, raising his sword as he come closer to them. Mara raised both arms, holding her hands toward Deus as if she were holding two guns.

“Luzifers schatten!” Two bulky revolvers formed in her hands, the barrel golden and glistening while the handle was a charcoal black. Red scribbles lay across either side of the barrel, glowing. A red hue rose from the ends of the barrel,

“Take this you bastard!”

She fired the left gun, the bullet rocketing through the air and sinking deep into Deus’ shoulder, putting him off balance as he tumbled forwards. Mara fired the second gun, the bullet rushing toward him and hitting him in his abdomen, causing him to fall to the ground a cloud of smoke building up around him from his impact into the dirt ground. He slowly brought himself up, coughing as the two bullet holes tried to seal up, causing him even more pain as they failed to do so, the bullets within him releasing an energy that halted his healing.

Spirabilis smirked, patting Mara’s arm in celebration. Mara looked at her, not sure whether to be confused or happy.

“You think we can?” she asked.

Spirabilis nodded. “Yes, now do it.”

Mara nodded, closing her eyes as a heavy red hue engulfed her instantly. Spirabilis backed away, astounded at the power being released.

“BLUT FLUGEL!!” (~Blood wing~) She screamed from within.

As the energy swirled around viciously, two huge wings began to form behind her, crisp and white like a pure angel’s. As the energy began to fade away, a burst of flames engulfed the wings, scorching them and transforming into huge, charred, demonic wings from Hell itself. The energy faded and revealed Mara, her body engulfed in a mask of black energy, the metal armour was replaced with black ooze which still resembled armour, while a red line of light was all that laid upon her face. Multiple red shreds of cloth hung around her waist and off her shoulders while the revolvers remained in her grasp, the barrels extended.

“Wait here, I will finish him.” Mara insisted.

“Mara, wait no-”

But before Spirabilis could stop her, Mara had already shot forwards, approaching Deus who was slowly making his way toward them.   
Deus watched as the woman enveloped in black approached, the ground under her turning dark from her presence.

_You are beneath me, yet you still try to overcome my power? I have given you the joy you so wanted, but I am done playing with my prey._

  
Mara loomed over him, both guns pointed at him as the red energy built up in them, ready to fire.

“Libro Vitae”

Spirabilis gasped, all her hope crushed at Deus’ words.

_Book of life?! She won’t be quick enough!!_

Mara fell to the ground, both her arms gone and her left leg from the knee down was twisted and torn apart. Her face returned to being almost completely mutilated once again, the many wounds inflicted by her past conflict with Spirabilis were shown. The sight almost shocked Deus, realising who had inflicted these wounds made him almost reconsider his position with the King of Life completely.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!!” Spirabilis yelled, approaching Deus with her spear held high.

Deus raised a hand, a burst of Reiatsu forcing her back and down onto her back. She landed with such force that she could hear nearly all her bones shattering within her. Her capacity to even breath was made impossible by the sheer pain in her body.   
Deus approached the downed Mara, looming over her and he held the point of his sword to her.

“Well, well. It seems that your little due is finally at an end. I have to say I do commemorate you two. Although every attack you landed on me I so kindly allowed. It was fun either way, for a short, minute while.”

He raised his sword, plunging it down into the back of Mara’s head. He held the blade within her skull for a moment, giving it a few jerks before pulling it back out and making his way toward Spirabilis who was still led on the ground, unable to conjure up a straight thought through the pain.

“I have no idea how you have resisted me, but that is all about to change, my child. I am Immortal! And I don’t just say that… I am the literal definition of the word! Stupid child, you will learn.”

And with that, he slashed his sword down, cutting her head clean off and watching it roll across the ground. The deathly expression of utter pain upon her face brought a smirk to the God’s face as he reached down to retrieve her ring. He proceeded to extract the soul of Mara into the ring, watching her already dead body wilt away into nothingness. He picked up Spirabilis’ body and head, carrying them in his arms as he reopened the portal, returning to his kingdom in the Domus Dei.

 

_Spirabilis is slashed down by God, what has he planned next for her?_

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are half way though Bleach Owari: Agilis Rises!!! XD hope you are all enjoying. comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. -Annie xxx


	6. Death of a King

_Spirabilis is dead, and only one more Fallen King remains. Abaddon!_

 

Deus rushed back into the Pro fata, where the other three Kings were waiting. They were shocked to see the decapitated Spirabilis in Deus’ arms.

“Christ! What the hell happened?!” Nubilus asked, approaching his leader.

Deus quickly laid her on the floor in front of her Magnus Ostia, standing over her and looking down, not quite sure how he could continue to make up false stories to them.

“It was her Universe, it killed her.”

The three Kings looked at each other, unsure what he meant.

“It was dead, death was everywhere and it overwhelmed her. She was weakened by it and her Fallen King; Mara, killed her. We need to resurrect her but getting you, Agilis, to your realm, is top priority.”

Without any hesitation, Agilis prepared himself and was taken to his Universe by Deus.

\---------

They walked out from the portal, greeted instantly by the purple figure before them. The crystal body was more defined, a black energy ran through him like it was blood in his veins while his eyes glowed red. His body from the knees down were engulfed in black smoke, while a large red blade of energy and crystal laid in his hand.   
Agilis glared at him, outraged to see how his enemy had survived yet another death. The Universe wouldn’t allow him to die, the Universe was his enemy.

Abaddon stood tall and proud, the pool of blackness around him was calm and settled when he locked eyes with Agilis.

“You poor, poor thing. Reduced to nothing but a sack of meat and bones attached to strings to be pulled by.”

Agilis went wide eyed, wondering how this man could be talking to him with such confidence like this, and what he even meant.

“W-What do you mean?” Agilis asked, getting a slightly angered look from Deus for a moment.

Abaddon looked at him for a second before answering. “You were once a hero, protecting this world, and pushing through the never-ending darkness I threw at you. You succeeded!”

Abaddon sighed, bowing his head. “You succeeded, and saved this place from me. But once you left, you made this place vulnerable to me. I took it for the taking, and made exactly what I wanted.”

“Nothingness?” Deus asked.

The God and Agilis looked around at the vast empty black around them. It was unlike the previous empty space that Abaddon created when he wiped away the universe before, but Deus and Agilis both assumed this was caused by how long Abaddon had ruled it. Turning the whiteness into black, to accommodate him so.

“Correct.”

Abaddon began to walk toward them, then blackness rising off of him higher as he did so.

“Get back.” Agilis said.

“The darkness will consume. It is designed to.” Abaddon said.

Agilis scowled at him, narrowing his eyes.

_What?…_

“But… no matter how bleak things seem, you obtain the one power to destroy the dark.”

“GET BACK” Deus yelled, unsheathing his weapon.

Abaddon stopped, about fifteen feet away.

“The light. The dark can consume and it will, but you can blind it. Blind the dark Hikaru!”

Agilis suddenly went light-headed, feeling a rush of energy through him.

_Ugh… w-what?…Hikaru?…_

Deus gasped, looking at the groaning man beside him.

“No!”

He reached out and placed his palm to Agilis’ forehead, rushing his energy into him and bringing him back under control.

“Agilis?” He asked.

Agilis shook his head for a moment, blinking profoundly before looking up.

“Sorry sir, I don’t know what that was about…”

Deus smirked, looking back to Abaddon.

“You created a realm of nothingness?!”

Abaddon nodded.

“Then you have left yourself with nothing of defence or offence in a battle. Foolish.”

Deus shot forward, a golden rush building up around his sword.

“The strongest of the Fallen Kings, so happens to be the dumbest!”

Abaddon smirked, before a loud snapping sound filled the air around them, Deus found himself instantly stuck to the spot, along with feeling a solid ground beneath his feet in the seemingly open space of void.

HUH?!

“You really think that?” Abaddon asked with a chuckle.

Deus felt the tip of a blade press to his back, the presence of someone behind him. He turned his head slightly to look back, seeing a man in black robes standing there. His eyes were purple and his wavy brown hair flowed in the wind.

“You see, the best thing about a perfect illusion, is that nobody… not even a God, can see through it.”

The man raised the sword, the tip pointing to Deus’ face.

“But my Bankai; Kyoka Suigetsu, no Mugen no Genso*. Can make illusions into reality, for a short period of time… before it all reverts to normal.” (*Infinite illusions of Kyoka Suigetsu*)

The entire void of nothingness shattered around them, huge towers stretching into the air high. Multiple figure stood all around them. Many on the ground and even more in the air.   
Deus gasped when he realised where he was in Agilis’ realm.

“The Soul Society?!”

Abaddon smirked, raising his sword and pointing it at Deus.

“You should have been quicker killing the other three Fallen Kings because while they were dropping like flies, I was able to plan an ambush… just- for- you!”

Deus and Agilis looked around, each and every Soul reaper besides the three who died in the battle against Pestis were there. Shunsui stood the closest to them, with two figures either side of him. Agilis couldn’t recognise who they were, but the orange haired man seemed strangely familiar. Ichigo and Grimmjow, who had retreated from Deus’ realm midway through the battle with Deus, had waited to see Hikaru.   
Abaddon walked closer, his blade eagerly close to Deus’ chest.

“When Ichigo and Grimmjow returned from your world, I was already revived. After hearing what they had to say, it was only a short time after that that I actually gained the telepathic link to the other Fallen Kings. I then felt them dying from their distinguished Kings and I prepared for all this.”

Deus scowled, clenching his fists tightly.

“What a busy bee you have been. Need a medal for being such a good pup?” The immobile man jested.

Abaddon looked at him blankly before turning and walking back.

“This whole event has really influenced how I look at life and everything, you know.”

Deus tilted his head, unsure what he meant. Agilis listened intently, completely confused by all of this.

  
“After seeing what it’s like to be truly obsessed with evil and pain, it changed my perspective on things. I guess you can say I endured the same treatment that Aizen Sousuke, who’s behind you, also did.”

Abaddon turned and faced Deus and Agilis again, raising his head as the red Reiatsu began to rise from him again.

“Today we stand against you! And we will continue to stand against your rule until you fall at our feet! You are a coward who uses other to achieve your own needs! And today we will put a stop to that!”

Agilis was in awe, suspended between the two of them and unable to make sense of it all.

“Sir… what the hell is he talking about?”

Deus looked toward Abaddon and the Soul Reapers around them.

“They will deceive us, turn us on each other and kill you, then me. That is how Spirabilis met her doom.”

He looked at Agilis, a concerned look in his face.   
Agilis smirked, giving a nod.

“I have complete faith in you, my Lord.”

Shunsui Kyoraku; the Head Captain of the Gotei thirteen, drew both his swords, raising his own spiritual energy.

“Well…”

He narrowed his gaze on Deus, who raised his energy to rip himself from the restriction laid on him.

“… Lets show our friend what bad manners gets you around here.”

Deus and Agilis glared back, preparing for the fight.

Shunsui shot forwards, quickly followed by other Soul Reapers.

“GO!”

 

_The Soul society against A God. They make a stand!_

**_To be continued…_ **


	7. Trust in God

_A battle of countless Souls, who will stand victorious!?_

 

Deus raised his sword, clashing with both the blades of Shunsui’s Shikai. The large curved blades loomed over him as the pink robed man stood above him.

“I’m not dead yet… seems you don’t possess the ability to do so?”

Deus smirked, tightening his grip on his sword.

“Oh yeh? Well I still seem to be alive as well!”

He shoved the Soul Reaper back, leaping up into the air.

“Growl, Haineko!” A woman’s voice yelled out.

A mass of smoke engulfed Deus, impairing his vision.

_Damn…_

“Roar, Zabimaru!”

A blade burst through the smoke toward Deus, extending and swaying like a whip as it crashed into his side.

_Crap!_

Deus fell out from the smoke, crashing into the ground again.

_You lot…_

“Scatter, Senbonzakura.”

He only had a split second before he saw a mass of pink above him, swirling like a mad storm as it hurtled toward him.

_…Already planned this out thoroughly._

The pink haze of petals crashed into him, ripping the ground apart beneath his feet as the mass of Senbonzakura dispersed back toward Byakuya and Deus was left there. He stood tall, several small cuts across his body as he glared around at the many Soul Reapers.

“You will all burn…”

Agilis stood, looking toward Abaddon as the battle between Deus and the Soul Reapers raged on.

“Hikaru-”

“My name is Agilis. You would be careful not to call me that anymore. My entirety, belongs to Deus. Even my name will only be spoken in his language. Anything else simply tarnishes its meaning.”

Abaddon rolled his eyes, preparing to attack.

“You bring this on yourself.”

He shot forward, swinging his blade at Agilis, only to have it miss him entirely as his enemy vanished.

_Huh?!_

Agilis appeared behind Abaddon, raising a hand high above his own head.

“Gladium Aureum*” (*Golden sword).

A large, long blade of pure gold formed in his grasp. The handle and hilt was identical to the long sword he wielded when he returned to his state as Hikaru, while the blade was a much longer, curved alteration of his Golden Kenchikka Shikai; The Cleaver.   
He grinned and swung the sword down, the blade slicing through Abaddon’s back and forcing him down on the ground to his hands and knees.

“You… Bastard!” Abaddon grumbled.

Agilis smirked, looking over the sword he held.

“I’m really quite proud of this to be honest. I have never released this weapon before but I somehow knew everything about it.”

Abaddon glared up at him.

“It can cut through absolutely any matter I desire. Except God, because nothing could possibly harm him.”

Abaddon smirked, gesturing over to Deus, who was being dealt heavy blows from many Soul Reapers.

“Does that look like a man who can’t be harmed?…”

Agilis raised his sword again, looking down at his enemy blankly as a mass of blue Reiatsu built up around the swords blade.

“You really think Deus is going to ruin such a fun event? You of all people, should understand what it means to give hope to your enemy… only to rip it away.”

Abaddon gasped, glancing over toward Deus again only to sense the God’s own Reiatsu beginning to waver dramatically around him.

“You believe you have us defeated but really, you couldn’t be further from the truth. My faith in God, will shatter any faith or belief you have.”

Agilis swung the sword down, the blade sinking into the ground as Abaddon leapt out from the way, rushing into the air and shooting towards the Soul Reapers and Deus.

“Everyone, get away from him!!” He cried out.

Deus raised his sword, blocking an attack from Toshiro as multiple shards of ice exploded against his blade and another sank deep into his leg. He tilted his head around and looked toward Abaddon.

“Damn it, Agilis… I never saw you as the ‘talks too much’ type.”

Deus smirked and released a large shockwave of energy, blowing all the Soul Reapers back, away from him.

“Come on, you fool!” He yelled.

He taunted Abaddon as he raised his sword, a mass of golden energy building up at the tip.   
Suddenly a burst of black shot up from the ground and into the sword, ripping it from Deus’ grasp.

“Gah!”

Abaddon drew near, raising his large red sword high. Abaddon loomed over the Golden cloaked man and yelled into the air.

“NO MORE DEATH!”

He was struck before he could attack as a mass of blue energy threw him away from Deus, causing him to crash into one of the towers of the Seireitei. Agilis stood beside Deus, who was chuckling quietly to himself.

“You could have let him strike me. His pathetic abilities and weapons can’t hope to lay a single scratch on me if I so wish that.”

He looked up, greeted by a swarm of Soul Reapers around him who were preparing to fight again.

“I allowed you lot to overwhelm me! I thought maybe if I could keep you all occupied then It would allow Agilis to finish this all off nice and easily. But well…”

Shunsui slowly walked forward, looking towards Agilis.

“You protected us. We couldn’t have stopped him… but you did.”

He slowly removed the large hat upon his head, his loose, wavy hair dropping down over his face with a few thick strands.

“We will always be in debt to Hikaru… Yoshito and Jade. But you, Agilis, are not the man we honour.”

Shunsui raised a hand, all the Soul Reapers gasping as he did so.

“Everyone… stand down. This is no longer our fight. If we die, we die in Hikaru’s honour. We can only hope he puts an end to this before that happens.”

Agilis looked at him, contemplating how to respond when he eventually decided not to at all. He turned to Deus and gave a final nod before bulleting up into the air, whooshing toward the tower that Abaddon had crashed into. He approached the tower quickly, clenching tightly on the sword in his hand when an arch of black energy rushed out from the dusty hole in the side of the tower. Agilis swerved to the side, narrowly missing the arch as he approached.

_I guess it’s my turn to face my Fallen King. What do you have in store for me this time, if you hope not to die in an instant?_

Agilis quickly swooped into the large hole in the tower, finding himself in a large circular room. It was pretty empty besides a circular table in the centre and a ring of blue on the floor and ceiling around the edge. He could see the dark man who was sat at the table on the far end.   
The blackness engulfing his lower half wavering like flames as he slowly rose from the seat, somewhat gesturing Agilis to join him.

“Hikaru, please… we have so much to talk about.”

Agilis scowled, scrunching his face up in anger.

“My name… is Agilis! I am going to put an end to this before it is dragged on beyond need. God will succeed in his plans and kill all of you! This seal we all hold will be broken and we will transcend beyond reality itself!”

Abaddon groaned, sick to death of how Agilis was speaking. He had had enough with the talk about God, preaching about how mighty he was. Abaddon raised his sword, the red crystal form of it glowing bright.

“If that is so, then please explain how you will be able to stop me… if you are imprisoned.”

Agilis gasped, several images rushing into his mind as he saw five pillars of energy began to form and waver around him. He felt a pressure on his body as streaks of red formed around his ankles and wrists.  
Abaddon smirked, as he tilted the sword to its side.

“Sora Takaku, Kanzen’ne jumon!!*” (“Sky high, Full incantation)

 

_Sora Takaku at full power finally! What devastation does it hold?…_

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all doing well! love ya all! -Annie xxx


	8. Abaddon and Agilis, the final confrontation!

_The two foes meet again, the final battle between the two closes in!_

 

Agilis watched as ten large black pillars of Reiatsu formed around him, along with red chains wrapping around his body that attached themselves to the pillars.   
Abaddon smirked, watching Agilis struggle.

“Sora Takaku at full power. Not like you, Agilis, would remember such an ability. Only Hikaru would. This state of the power won’t create a solid prison around you, but it will certainly be able to restrain you. The prison is placed inside the target, rather than around it!”

Agilis glared at him, then proceeded to throw his sword forwards. The weapon crashed to the ground before Abaddon’s feet.

“You know, I might actually be in danger-” He flexed his hand, blue Reiatsu forming in his palm as the same Reiatsu formed around the handle of his sword.   
“…If I hadn’t the means of cutting through your feeble attack.”

The sword rushed toward Agilis, running through one of the pillars and shattering it. The ten obelisks of black faded away while the red chains glowed brightly and shattered like glass, releasing Agilis once more.  
Abaddon stared down Agilis, contemplating as to what further powers he had been given by God.

“You realise that your quest to ascension will only be achieved through the biggest slaughter of lives ever? How does doing that make you better than who you were before you met Deus?”

Agilis pondered at the thought, but decided not to answer the question given to him. Instead, he decided to grip his sword tight and shoot forward at Abaddon. The ground around his feet crumbled as he blasted off from it, causing the floor to crumble in on itself and fall down through the building.   
He approached Abaddon and raised his sword, swinging it at him with tremendous force.

“Enough blasphemy!” He yelled.

Abaddon raised his sword blocking the attack, only to come to a sudden realisation. But his reflexes were one second too late, as Agilis’ blade sliced through his blade like thin air. Abaddon managed to swiftly jump to one side, dodging the weapon before it injured him. He panted heavily, straining himself from having to move at such a speed. He watched as the majority of his sword’s length fell to the ground with a clang, crumbling like dust into nothingness.

“Just like what will happen to you… Abaddon. The Fallen King, destined to become nothing.”

Abaddon was shocked. It was apparent how much the power differentiated between them both but he was still surprised at how cocky the man could be. Had the insanity from Deus been drilled into him so much? Was there any hope of reaching Hikaru through the clouded eyes of this forsaken man before him?

“Listen to yourself! You follow a madman with no plan other than mass extinction in four Universes. Come to your senses, you fucking fool!!”

Agilis grinned, raising his sword as his own Reiatsu began to elevate.

“You leave me no choice. I only hope you awaken before I kill you, Hikaru.”

_I tried to kill you… I wanted to kill everything for my own selfish needs and it would have gotten me nowhere, literally. If a being of pure darkness can change his ways to preserve light… then maybe a being of light can turn to the dark…_

Abaddon dropped the remaining part of his sword, raising his hand into the air as a blanket of black and red energy engulfed his purple crystal body.

_But I refuse to accept that someone like you, Hikaru, WILL GIVE IN TO THE DARK!_

“Eien no tsubasa!*” (*Blade of eternity)

The energy exploded in a huge mass of chaotic thunder and lightening. The entire building was ripped apart and Agilis quickly retreated, backing away from the crumbling tower as he watched the majority of the Seireitei become engulfed in black and red Reiatsu. It quickly began to fade away to reveal a monstrously large figure standing amongst the toppled buildings. Abaddon had increased to almost eighty feet tall. His body was still composed of purple crystal substance while a black cloak of energy hung over him. Red Reiatsu was placed over his frame as numerous plates of armour. His head was hidden under a black helmet much like a knight’s, only a horizontal slit was on the front with a burning red light shining from within. He wielded four huge arms, two of them with empty hands while the upper two arms ended with twenty feet long red blades, black veins running through them and up the arms, fading away at his elbows.   
His voice was heavy, and rumbled over the entire Soul Society. It was deep and could be felt within the air around them.

“You bring this on yourselves. Deus… Agilis… All the Soul Reapers and occupants have been made aware of what is to come, and the entire Soul Society has been evacuated.”

He slowly raised one of the bladed arms into the air. A pillar of blade energy erupting from it and into the sky.

“Keshi… Sarimasu!!!”

He swung the blade down through the air, a hurricane of black energy rolling over the Soul Society, ripping the ground up and toppling more for the city.   
Abaddon was sure he had struck both Agilis and Deus, but couldn’t find any trace of them through the black haze.

_I hadn’t intended on disintegrating you… but you can’t have been. So where are you?!_

He turned his head around slowly, only to be struck as Agilis swooped in, standing high in the air and before the head of Abaddon. He swung his sword down and a large slash ripped across The Fallen King’s helmet. The entire left side crumbling away and revealing the purple head with fiery red eyes. The helmet quickly reformed, the energy growing to cover his head again.

“You bastard, that weapon may be able to cut anything, but you never said it could KILL anything!”

He swung his sword upwards, the huge monolith parting the air as its size and speed screamed through the air, shattering the sound barrier. Agilis smirked, thrusting his sword downwards, point first.   
The blade’s tip crashed against the insanely large blade that Abaddon wielded and stopped it in its path. A thin line of blue energy rippled across Abaddon’s blade from the tip of Agilis’.

_No… He couldn’t have!?_

Abaddon’s blade crackled and fell in two. The entire blade from the point Agilis struck fell clean off, crashing into the ground below.

“You cannot stop me!!”

Abaddon growled, swinging one of his arms and spreading his hand wide open. He closed the massive hand around Agilis, encasing him in the gargantuan claws he obtained.

“I will crush you in my own palm!”

He just began to close his hand when all his fingers were suddenly ripped off from his hand, Agilis shooting up into the air as a massive amount of blue energy swirled around his sword.

“What was that?” The King of Light asked, smugly.

Abaddon groaned in pain, looking down at his mangled hand.

“You wanna know why I am holding up against you so well? Oculi Omnium* (*Eyes of all) This power is connected purely to you. And it allows me to read your every thought. Know everything you are going to do. And I have had to precisely balance my actions as to not give away the fact I knew everything you were going to do. It seems I have become better at serving false hope than you have. Who would have guessed?”

Abaddon gritted his teeth, clenching his one hand while he quickly raised his other remaining bladed arm.

“Don’t get so full of yourself, YOU BASTAAAARD!!!”

He swung the blade forwards, the black mass of energy around it bursting and pulsing like the flames on the surface of the sun itself. Agilis smirked and simply closed his eyes, standing still with his arms by his side.

_That’s it, just give in. because I will never give up no matter how much you try! Hikaru showed me that persistence is the key, and I will throw all my faith and trust into him!_

The blade instantly stopped, only inches from Agilis as a massive shockwave rippled through the air from its immediate halt.

“Huh?” He wondered, he knew he hadn’t hit Agilis, yet he couldn’t feel what had stopped him.

“You have shown us everything you have to offer, Abaddon. It’s time I finished this.” Deus spoke out, his voice ringing through the air and through Abaddon’s head.

Suddenly the entire blade and the arm attached to it on Abaddon shattered, all the way up to his shoulder. He screamed in pain, stumbling back and crashing into Sokyoku hill. He looked toward Deus And Agilis, seeing them both beside each other.

“Agilis, its time to finish this. You deserve the most satisfying victory of them all.” Deus said, flexing his hand which was held up to the massive blade from Abaddon. His bones crackled, bringing a smirk to his face.   
He placed his hand upon Agilis’ weapon, a small portion of his Golden Reiatsu leaking onto the blade and causing the already golden sword to glow even brighter.

Agilis walked forwards, approaching the fatally injured Abaddon. He looked upon Agilis, watching the seemingly ant-like man approaching slowly. He was stricken with fear. His entire body frozen like stone as his mind resisted all efforts of movement.   
Agilis stood above Abaddon, the towering giant still no match for the now God-like man. He raised his golden flowing sword, looking down coldly into Abaddon’s eyes.

“Hikaru… no matter what, you must fight it. I am in debt to you, for allowing me to see the light before my final passing…”

Agilis looked at him, seeing that Abaddon had finally accepted his fate. He gripped the sword tight and just as he went to strike, he smiled and mouthed a single phrase to Abaddon.   
The Fallen King of darkness gasped, for he could not believe what he had been told.

_‘F-Forgive me' ?_

Agilis’ sword hammered down through the air, sending a streak of gold down the middle of Abaddon. Deus was in awe, instead of a final scream of pain, there was silence and a peaceful exhale from the giant, before he vanished completely, his Reiatsu dispersing into the air. While a final thought passed through his mind.

_I forgive you… Hikaru…_

The chaos of the battle ended, the toppled wasteland of the Soul Society that lay in ruins. Clouds of smoke filled the sky as Abaddon’s dark Reiatsu lay across the vast land and through the air. Deus approached Agilis again, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

“How did it feel? To use one of my abilities?”

Agilis looked down at his sword, the Reiatsu from Deus fading away from the blade.

“Your Libro Vitae; Book of Life, is a truly magnificent power…… we should leave.”

Deus nodded, proceeding to give Agilis the metal ring which would be used to absorb Abaddon’s soul. Agilis took the device and proceeded to hold it into the air. The ring glowed with a bright blue light as the cascade of darkness throughout the Universe was sucked into the small object. After a short while, the entirety of Abaddon was within the device. Agilis looked solemnly at the ring, feeling all of Abaddon’s life within it.

“We can leave this filthy place now, Agilis.” Deus said, beginning to open one of the Portals back to the Pro Fata.

“We will return, resurrect Spirabilis… Then-” Deus grinned, his eyes burning gold.   
“We will eviscerate all life in the Multiverse.”

 

_All the Fallen Kings are defeated, God’s plan nears completion!!_

**_To be continued…_ **


	9. For right or for wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter today!!! XD

_The end of all things looms overhead, is there time to stop the apocalypse?_

 

Agilis and Deus returned to the Pro fata, they had Spirabilis upon a table beside the Cor. Agilis approached her and looked at Deus.

“How do I… bring her back?”

“Use your gifted ability…” He smirked. “Rursus in Lucem*” (*Revive in Light)

Agilis tilted his head, before feeling a surge of power within himself when he heard the name of the ability spoken out.

_I can actually bring her back?… Perfect!_

Agilis proceeded to raise his hands. The ability began to work, coating her in a thin layer of blue Reiatsu as her life was slowly brought back. Agilis smirked, looking out of the corning of his eyes at Deus, noticing him looking directly at the Cor.

“Sir…”

Deus looked at him, watching him reviving Spirabilis.

“You know, Spirabilis was always immune to your mind control.”

Deus gasped, his eyes wide with shock. “W-What??” he asked with a stutter.

Agilis turned to face Deus and the other two Kings. His Rursus in Lucem still repairing the woman.

“She was never under your influence! Her Restituo powers made it so. Remember, if her body is damaged, she will repair herself if she is able to. Her brain restored itself after you took her over. Obviously you had no idea about this and Spirabilis was smart to keep it a secret. Does her hesitation and betrayal towards you make sense now?”

Deus scowled, taking a step forward. “And you?… I don’t suppose you are still seeing me as your almighty God?”

Agilis looked at him with a smirk. “God? No, you are a false illusion of such a thing. Spirabilis repaired my mind while you and Pestis were away. Remember when you returned and me and her were talking? Following? And now, there is no real escape for you!”

Suddenly Spirabilis shot up from her slumber, a shockwave of the blue Reiatsu over her sent Deus and the two other Kings flying back. Spirabilis grabbed Agilis’ arm and urged him to come with her. Deus growled and stumbled up onto his knee.

“AGILIS!”

Agilis looked at him, Reiatsu building up around him.

“My old powers and memories of them may be gone. But the rest of my memories are retained. My name is not Agilis… I am Hikaru, the Soul King of Light!” and with that, Hikaru shot upwards through the ceiling with Spirabilis.

Both of them zoomed far away, retreating to the ruined area caused by one of Hikaru’s previous fights.   
Hikaru knelt to the ground, panting heavily as Spirabilis stood beside him, comforting him.

“Talk about an exit. Did you have that one planned?” The woman asked.

Hikaru chuckled, smirking at her remark. He looked at her, slowly getting up.

“Actually I had something else planned. But your sooner-than-expected return made my exit a hell of a lot more dramatic. So thanks~” He said with a grin.

The two calmed for a moment, before feeling a massive overwhelming sense of energy. Hikaru and Spirabilis looked in the direction of the Pro fata, realising that Deus would be initiating his goal.

“Crap, Hikaru, we gotta stop them! Before it’s too late.” Spirabilis said with urgency.

Both of them went back to the Pro fata after quickly running through what to do under certain circumstances. They approached the Pro fata and found the hole in the ceiling to be sealed up again like nothing had happened. They found themselves having to double back and enter the building normally, coming up to the main door that led into the Pro fata. Hikaru turned to Spirabilis, giving her one final moment before they burst in.

“Thank you… without you I would be gone. I… I was able to let Abaddon know, he didn’t deserve to die like that. In that final moment, he would have felt all the physical and emotional pain he had ever endured. Deus placed that Book of Life ability onto my sword. He was strong, and I will honour his name by ending this here and now.”

They both smiled at each other, then shoved the doors open, confronting the three who were within. They were shocked, greeted by the image of Nubilus who was standing before the crumbled remains of his doorframe. The last remnant of his Fallen King’s soul had been placed into the Cor and the thin trail of energy from his Universe’s doorway entered the Cor, destroying that realm completely. Deus nodded at Nubilus, watching as the red energy around the King of Darkness grew, flowing into the air. Pestis quickly followed, placing the ring with Gwidon’s soul onto the Cor. The energy erupted from it and his own doorway began to glow brightly, cracks swiftly appearing all over it.

“NO!” Hikaru yelled.

He shot forward, towards Pestis, only to be stopped by Nubilus who had released his Lumina Furor. He grinned manically at Hikaru, his eyes burning red with power as his cloak began to slowly shred apart under the pressure of his spiritual pressure.

“You are too late, Hikaru. You have failed to stop the mighty Lord and his work. Just give up!”

Hikaru groaned and forced Nubilus back with a push of his own sword.

He watched as Pestis’ doorframe started to crumble, energy pouring from it into the Cor; chunks of its frame falling to the ground as the light from it dimmed.

_No… one Universe is enough! I can’t let all those lives die!!!_

Hikaru shot forwards at Pestis, only to be knocked across the room by a wall of Reiatsu from Deus.   
Hikaru slammed into the far wall, slumping to the ground with a thud and grunt.

“Oh Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru… How I envy your resolve in these situations of defeat. There is always something to come and help you. Repair what’s gone wrong. Assist you when your own hands aren’t enough. Well not this time, and I will give you a mere glimpse of that!”

Spirabilis came up behind Deus, raising her released Spear high above as she prepared to strike him. Suddenly a pillar of golden light engulfed Spirabilis, her body freezing and several rings of white light appearing around her.  
Deus reached out, placing a hand to one of the white rings.

“So… this is the physical manifestation of your Restituo? We should most surely get rid of that.”

He gripped the white ring, along with several ropes of golden Reiatsu springing from him and wrapping around the other rings. He pulled at the ring with a grunt and shattered it. The other rings exploded apart in turn, a pulsing pain being thrown through Spirabilis as they did so.

_N-No… Hikaru… Help?…_

Spirabilis fell to her knees, a heavy amount of Deus’ energy pouring into her and taking control of her.   
Deus grinned as his energy faded away, releasing Spirabilis who was now fully converted. Hikaru watched, anger fuelling his mind while sadness pierced his heart from Spirabilis’ defeat.

_S-… Spir-…_

“See… the utter defeat you stand in front of. Watch it all wash away Hikaru. Then you will give yourself to me completely, and allow Agilis to return. It’s who you truly are.”

Hikaru watched hopelessly, as Spirabilis approached the Cor, taking out her device which held Mara within. As she approached the centre, he noticed the final substance of Pestis’ realm drain into the Cor and his doorway fall to the ground in a pile of rubble and lifeless stone. The light fading from its white, shining texture and making it dull and grey. The Cor glowed brighter, along with Deus’ own Reiatsu beginning to fluctuate. Pestis’ Reiatsu also began to rise like Nubilus’, his own cloak shredding slightly under the pressure.

“Spirabilis! Please, you can fight it! You are Life! Do not become what you aren’t!”

Spirabilis stopped, looking at the Cor while holding the ring in her hand. She turned and looked between Deus and Hikaru, a blank expression on her face. She raised the ring and held it close to the Cor.

“I serve only one person…”

Hikaru looked into her eyes from the other end of the room, trying to get up slowly, pain shooting through his side from the impact into the wall.

_C-Come on… remember… remember for the sake of it all, for the Universes, for Life, For all of us!_

Spirabilis looked at Hikaru, tilted her head to one side slightly as she pulled the Ring away from the Cor slowly.

“I serve God”

She slammed the ring down onto the Cor. The ring exploding with energy as the soul of Mara poured into the glowing orb. She backed away from the Cor as her own doorframe quickly crumbled apart, collapsing to the ground leaving a husky of nothingness in its wake. Hikaru was lost for words or thoughts.

“HAHAH! You see, nothing can save you now! I am the only true God, and a God always gets what he wants, Hikaru!” Deus gloated.

Deus walked around the Cor, approaching Hikaru slowly. His own Reiatsu rose to the ceiling and rippled across it, pulsing madly. Spirabilis’ Reiatsu began to grow along with the others, her cloak disintegrating slowly under its influence.   
Hikaru growled, he was feeling numerous amounts of emotions and nothing was clear to him at this point. Had he really just witness the absolute destruction of three entire Universes while being unable to do a thing? Or was this all just a sick illusion? One thing was sure in his mind though, and that was the only and last option he had. He slowly rose from the ground, clasping his hand around the handle of his sword tightly.

_I’m going to kill you…_

He tensed his entire body, preparing to attack with all his force.

_I’m going to kill you, God!_

 

_Hikaru returns, and the Universes lay in ruins! What final hope does our hero hold?_

**_To be continued…_ **


	10. End of the Multiverse

_Only one Universe remains, what will the conclusion to ‘Agilis Rises’ hold in store?…_

 

Hikaru stood before Deus and the three Kings, the toppled realms and the death toll beyond any comprehension. Hikaru knew this had to be stopped before life and death itself no longer existed.

“What do you truly intend, Deus?!” Hikaru yelled.

Deus grinned, looking amongst his disciples who stood at his command.

“You don’t understand… Spirabilis led you along a path of delusion and lies. She deceived you into believing I was intent on evil but I am not.”

Hikaru scowled, his face scrunching up in anger. “Mind telling me why the HELL I don’t believe you?!”

Deus sighed, bowing his head. He knew Hikaru would be almost impossible to reason with but his patience could extend far enough to at least try.

“I want us free of these bonds that hold us to mortal selves. We deserve better than this-”

“Spirabilis, Lumina, Gwidon and I deserve better! We protected and saved lives, not set out for death and destruction! Even… Even Abaddon redeemed himself somehow. Even if your end goal isn’t mass extinction, you still strive to kill every mortal life in existence to get there!”

Deus smirked. He realised that no matter what he told Hikaru and no matter whether Hikaru believed him or not, he would always find a way to be against him.

“So this is what’s destined? Us… Foes… Until one of us drops dead? Because I’m not going to kill you… I want Agilis. And you? Well you simply can’t kill me!”

Deus shot forwards, extending his arm as Divinum gladio formed in his grasp. He swung the Rapier-shaped sword down at Hikaru, grunting as Hikaru blocked the attack with his weapon. Both of them looking into each other’s eyes, Hikaru with an angered scowl and Deus with a grin.

“You have no hope! You fuel yourself with rage alone!” Deus yelled.

He released a large amount of Reiatsu, blowing Hikaru back and onto the ground. The golden man strode forwards, his cloak swaying in the torrent of his spiritual energy.   
He stood above Hikaru, raising the sword and pointing its tip at him.

“Submit!”

“NEVER!”

Hikaru swung his sword, knocking Deus’ weapon from his hand. Hikaru boosted forwards into Deus, his shoulder slamming into the God’s stomach and his arms wrapping around his waist. Hikaru shot out from the building with Deus, ascending high into the air. Deus chuckled madly, releasing another burst of Reiatsu, separating the two of them. Hikaru continued to travel upwards for a couple seconds before stopping and looking down at Deus.   
They were both higher that any tower in the Domus Dei. The vast complex of Deus’ world spanned out further than the eye could see, and even more than any of them could sense.

“What do you intend to do up here, huh?!” Deus asked, his sword by his side, the edge of the blade flowing with energy.

Hikaru thought for a moment. He could charge in and attack, he was too far away and would be countered or blocked easily. He needed a ranged ability, something he could fire and attack his enemies at far distances. A beam.  
Suddenly a burning pain filled his head and he clutched his cranium in his hand.   
Deus tilted his head, observing Hikaru closely.

“Oh? Bit of a headache? I’m sure being this high above my world will surely cause that.”

Hikaru looked at him, a green aura quickly growing around him fiercely and vibrant.

“… San no Bakufu!”

Hikaru lifted an arm, opening his palm as a blinding light emitted from it and a thick white beam of energy shot at Deus. Deus gasped and jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the beam.

_Impossible!!! I erased his memories of all abilities Hikaru had! He couldn’t possible still retain it?!_

Deus bolted toward Hikaru, raising the sword and yelling out as he did so. He came close to Hikaru and grinned. Hikaru tilted his head to the left and a beam of white energy shot past him, crashing into Deus’ shoulder. He grunted in pain and fell down through the sky, crashing into the top of the Pro fata. Hikaru smirked, trying to remember anything he could relating to San no Bakufu. His head filled with a burning sensation and he stopped thinking about it, knowing it wouldn’t do him any good at this time.

_Let’s finish this…_

Hikaru bulleted down to the ground, dropping down through the hole made by Deus’ descent.   
He looked around, the room filled with a blinding cloud of smoke and dust. All he could see were various shades of Reiatsu belonging to the three Kings and Deus, along with the white light from the Cor and his own Universes Magnus Ostia.   
Suddenly there was a flash of yellow as a beam of golden energy ran through Hikaru’s arm, causing him to lose his grip on his sword and drop it. The smoke parted instantly as Deus and the three Kings stood around the Cor, the God’s power escalating even more. His hand was engulfed in yellow flames from the spear he had thrown.

“You mortal fool… I am God! I am an immortal being! You really think something like that will be able to put me down!?” Deus asked, grinning but also enraged at Hikaru.   
“Your persistence knows no bounds, does it? You refuse to give up. I thought this final showdown might actually be fun… but your constant ignorance to my divine power has irritated me beyond knowledge!”

Deus raised his arm again, his palm glowing bring as the spear in Hikaru’s arm dissolved away. The Reiatsu from the spear flowed into Hikaru, travelling through him and into his mind, slowly taking him over as he found himself walking forward under the God’s very own power.

_N-no… I won’t let you take me!_

Hikaru struggled more, his own Reiatsu rising and battling against the yellow fumes that surrounded him.

“Give in! You know you can’t fight it!” Deus proclaimed.

Hikaru slowly approached the Cor, bringing out the metal ring. Hikaru looked one last time at Deus before he was forced to place the ring onto the Cor.   
Hikaru smirked, watching as nothing happened from the ring touching the Cor.

“Heh… bet that wasn’t planned, eh?” Hikaru jested.

Deus walked up to the opposite side of the Cor from Hikaru, leaning in close and smirking.

“Actually… I was.”

Deus reached into his cloak and pulled out a metal ring and he slammed it against the Cor. A huge amount of red energy exploding from it and pouring into the Cor.

“NO!” Hikaru yelled, trying to take back control of his body as the ring emptied Abaddon’s soul into the glowing sphere.

Deus stepped back, watching as the light of Hikaru’s door began to waver and cracks grew from the bottom, upwards.

“I knew what you had done… replacing your ring with Nubilus’ while you were close to him. Sadly for you, I had seen you do so and I took your ring which held Abaddon from Nubilus when you made me fall back into here.   
There is nothing you can do… that I haven’t already planned for in advance!”

Hikaru watched in horror as the doorframe to his Universe crumbled apart slowly. He tried to move to pull the ring from the Cor but was unable to. Deus sighed and turned around, walking back to the other three Kings.

“Go ahead, try all you want but you will never-”

Hikaru screamed out and a huge shockwave of energy exploded from him, sending all of Deus’ Reiatsu out from his body. He reached out and grabbed the ring, pulling at it with all his strength.

“AAAAAGH!!!”

Deus turned, astounded at how Hikaru could break free.

_Oh… no, you don’t._

Deus raised a hand and a torrent of Reiatsu shot from him and sent Hikaru flying back across the room, impaling into the wall once again.   
Hikaru fell to his hands and knees, coughing up blood as he tried to struggle up.

“Hikaru… I told said you can’t stop me. Your efforts were futile from the moment you were, well… from the moment you were born, you were designed to fail at stopping me.”

Hikaru glared at him, clutching his side as pain shot through him.

_I can’t… I can’t let it end like this…_

Suddenly a crackling sound filled the room as his Universes Magnus Ostia glowed brightly through the cracks, toppling to the ground in a head of lifeless stone like the rest. Hikaru sat in the spot, watching the final hope he held crumble into nothingness. He failed. He knelt before the God of creation as all sentient life ceased to exist.

“So, Hikaru. How does failure feel?”

Hikaru bowed his head, tears filling his eyes as nothing but despair filled his mind.   
Deus approached him, only feet away as his Reiatsu grew more and more fiercely. The flames of his soul burning the ground beneath him and the ceiling above him.

“Let it wash over you… the despair, the hopelessness, the anguish and pain of losing it all. Let it consume you.”

Hikaru looked up sorrowfully, feeling his imminent defeat approach.

“Let it come. Let the darkness consume you.”

 

_Defeat, Our hero kneels before the power of God._

**_End of part 2... To be continued in part 3: War in Heaven!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that is the end of Agilis rises. i will be back tomorrow with Part 6, War in Heaven! stay tuned! xxx -Annie


End file.
